


Mourning

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Death References, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year, Ezio makes time to grieve in his own way. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Set during ACII. Inspired by the following kinkmeme prompt: http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/16841.html?thread=1244617#t1244617

“Ah, Ezio, so good to see you!  Anything I can do for you?”

“Not today, amico.”

It had become a tradition between them.  Once a year, on the anniversary of the hanging, Ezio came to Leonardo’s workshop.  No Codex pages, no weapons to repair - just a simple need for companionship during a painful time.  Ezio would sit by the workbench and watch Leonardo putter away on whatever project he had going on at the time, sometimes making small talk, more often silent.  Leonardo would be patient, helping the conversation along or simply sharing the companionable silence according to Ezio’s needs.

In time, Ezio would speak quietly of his lost loved ones - of Petruccio’s dreams, Federico’s pranks, Giovanni’s loving sternness.  Leonardo would come and sit beside Ezio, one arm around his friend’s broad shoulders while the assassin quietly grieved.

And if a tear or two made its way down Ezio’s face….well, it was easy enough for Leonardo to look the other way.


End file.
